


Homestuck Fluff

by wendeetestaburger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendeetestaburger/pseuds/wendeetestaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles from prompts from my followers on Tumblr. Will add whenever. Currently mostly DaveJade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "college au in which dave and jade are each others roommates, shenanigans ensue"

”Dave!!” Jade called, rummaging through the fridge. “We’re out of cheese again!!!” No answer. “Daaaaave! You know how I crave cheese at 12:06AM every night!” Nothing. “DAAAAAVE!!!!”

Jade closed the fridge and narrowed her eyes, scanning the room. “Oh Daaaaave….” she sang. “Come out come out wherever you are…”

A jar of Chef Boyardee’s fell over. She spun around and glared at it playfully. “Caught you!” she shrieked. “Dammit.”

While her back was turned, Dave quickly jumped out behind her, slicing the air next to her body with his blunt katana. “Shit!!” she screamed, turning around, laughing, out of breath. 

Dave grinned his goofy grin at her. “Gotcha.”

"Jesus, Dave! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I know. I also have the cheese."

"Ahh thank you! You’re the best!" She hugged him. "You’re great," she said, planting a friendly peck on his cheek, grabbing the cheese and walking away.

Dave stood there blushing, grinning, wishing the kiss had been a little more than friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP: http://amporasbutt.tumblr.com/post/67640970763/college-au-in-which-dave-and-jade-are-each-others


	2. Happy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to end up turning this into a oneshot.
> 
> Prompt: If you're still doing prompts, how about Jade comes to visit Dave the night before Christmas and they get snowed in.

The snow was coming down hard. Maybe it wasn’t a great idea for her to go over to Dave’s tonight, but she didn’t care. She stood on Dave’s stoop and knocked gently, stepping back and holding her long, thin wrapped gift in her gloved hands. She glanced at her watch. 5:24.

When Dave, Jade, John, and Rose all moved to the east coast together, it seemed like not such a great idea, especially for Jade. She had never really been off her island, and it was weird to be around so many people at once. Now it was wintertime, and Jade was surrounded by something else new: snow.

Soon the door opened and Jade’s face lit up. “Dave!” she squealed, nearly jumping up and down. “Hi!! Happy Christmas!”

Dave chuckled a little. “Jade, it’s 'merry Christmas.'"

"Oh, of course! Merry Christmas, Dave!" She thrust the gift into his face.

"Whoa, let me get you inside and warmed up first. Then you can put that sucker under the tree for tomorrow."

She followed him inside. “Tomorrow? But I want to see your face when you open it!”

He laughed again. “I can film it if you want.”

He got her a mug of delicious hot chocolate with marshmallows, wrapped her in a blanket, and sat her down next to the fire near a window. “Wow, it’s really coming down out there, isn’t it?”

"Yeah!"

He paused. “Jade, how did you get here?”

"I walked. Why?"

"You’re not walking back. If anything, I’m driving you. That was about a mile you walked."

"Oh, jeez, really?"

He nodded.

They cuddled for a few hours, talking and laughing and making fun of each other. Suddenly, Jade jumped up.

"Dave!" she cried. "I need to go home! John’s probably worried about me!"

He looked out the window. “Um, yeah, Harley, you’re not going home tonight. I’m not driving you in this weather and I’m not letting you walk. Looks like you’ll have to spend the night.”

"Really?" Her face fell, then lit up again. "I can see you open your kat—present!"

Dave grinned despite himself. “Sounds good. Go call John and tell him you’re spending the night. I’ll go make us some more hot chocolate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP: http://amporasbutt.tumblr.com/post/67708174258/if-youre-still-doing-prompts-how-about-jade-comes-to


	3. Playing Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "how about a Dave gets sick day and has to cancel the date and Jade comes over to be his nurse"

Dave wiped his mouth as he leaned over the toilet. Fuck. This was really bad. Why was he throwing up? It must’ve been some kind of stomach bug. 

He stood up straight, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to control his heaving. Then he remembered that tonight was date night. Fuck. 

He plucked his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. “Jade? You there? It’s me.”

"Hey, what’s up, Dave?"

"Well, um, I’m kind of vomiting. All over the place. I can’t go out tonight." He was really upset. She could tell from his voice.

And so was she. “Aww, okay. You better stay in bed all night unless you’re going to vomit.”

"I will."

The she hatched an idea. “Dave… just take it easy tonight, okay? I gotta go. Love you!”

"I will. Love you too." They hung up. Dave leant over the toilet to vomit again, and Jade changed her clothes.

Within the half hour, there was a knock on Dave’s door. “Yeah, it’s open.”

"You know, you should really answer your door when someone knocks. It could be a serial killer." Jade’s voice rang out through Dave’s apartment and his face lit up.

"Jade! What are you doing here?!" 

She walked into his room wearing a white nurse’s dress and a white nurse’s hat. “What does it look like I’m doing here?” She grinned at him, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

"I lucked out," Dave said, grinning as best he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP: http://amporasbutt.tumblr.com/post/67724081306/how-about-a-dave-gets-sick-day-and-has-to-cancel-the


	4. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "apartment au! dave gets jade a puppy as a 2 year anniversary present and happy cuddles and fun things happen"

"Gooood morning!" she heard Dave sing. 

"Ughhh, Dave, what time is it?" She rolled over onto her side.

"It’s 12:30PM. Get up, sleeping beauty." He yanked the covers off Jade and prepared to pounce. 

"Nooooooo," she groaned. "I hate when you do that." She sat up on the bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and reaching for her glasses. "Why so cheerful this morning?"

"Don’t tell me you forgot?!"

She giggled. “Are you kidding? How could I? Your present is on the way. It should be here by tonight.”

"Okay, well it’s still not going to beat my present that I got you. Come on, it’s waiting in the den."

She jumped out of bed, not bothering to get dressed, and followed Dave into the den, giggling all the way.

"I love you," she said, sitting with him on the couch, snuggling and kissing his neck.

Dave laughed. “I love you too, but you need to open your gift, like soon.” He stroked her hair, then reached over the table to the medium sized gift wrapped box that was yipping.

"Wait. Dave. Is that box  _yipping_?!”

He grinned and said nothing.

"You did not. You did NOT!" She was squealing happily as the lid of the box was pushed up by a tiny wet nose. "Oh my god, YOU DID!!!" Jade opened the box completely to reveal a tiny little Yorkie, the cutest one she had ever seen. "I can’t believe it, Dave!!!" She squealed louder and picked up the tiny dog, bringing it to her face and letting it lick her as it yipped. 

"He’s a boy I named Bec, and he’s all yours. Feel free to change his name if you want. I just thought you’d like Bec."

"Dave. He’s perfect. Bec is perfect.  _You’re_  perfect.” She pulled him in, kissing him gently with the Yorkie in her lap. “I love you.”

"I love you too. Happy anniversary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP: http://amporasbutt.tumblr.com/post/67725824876/apartment-au-dave-gets-jade-a-puppy-as-a-2-year


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaveJade prompt: Dave's trying to think up ideas for a date on which he can tell Jade he loves her, but he's having trouble figuring out where to go.

Dave was a wreck. He was totally fucked up, and not in the cool way. Was there a cool way? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he was falling apart.

It all started a few years ago when Jade finally decided to move off her shitty island and come live in America with Dave, John, and Rose. And Dave finally decided to ask her on a date. Once he worked up the nerves, of course.

They’d been dating for two years now, tonight being the anniversary of their first date. So tonight’s date had to be something special and not some shitty movie like their first one where they barely spoke the whole time because they were watching White Chicks or some ironically shitty movie like that.

Dave was in shambles. He needed to talk to someone. He picked up his phone and hit number 2 on speed dial. Five seconds later, John picked up.

"Hello?"

"John!" Dave’s voice cracked. Jesus, he was losing it. "John, I need your help. I need to take Jade somewhere tonight, because I have to tell her something and it’s our anniversary. I have a gift, but I have no idea where to take her. Any ideas?"

"Oh man, that’s so sweet! What are you going to tell her?"

"John!" Dave said, blushing. "Don’t worry about that! Give me ideas, Egderp."

"Okay, okay… hmm, how about that place down your street, Mezza Note…"

"Perfect! Bye!" He hung up as John cried, "Wait, Dave!"

Dave panted, now knowing that he had a place to go. Tonight was really special, because Dave had realized something: he was in love. With Jade. And he was going to tell her tonight.

Once the reservation was made, he called Jade, his voice shaking. “Jade? Be ready at 6:30 tonight. We’re going out.” He managed to hang up and get ready. Tonight was going to be huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OP: http://amporasbutt.tumblr.com/post/68715039040/davejade-prompt-daves-trying-to-think-up-ideas-for-a
> 
> I barely followed the prompt, but whatever.


End file.
